Survival Story
by BlissaLee
Summary: *SYOC* The world seems to have come to an end. Not from a war. From hordes of walkers killing everybody. Read the story of the events that took place through the eyes of a waitress, two kids, a nurse, an ex-convict, and many more...
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm going to end up working on three stories at a time :) This just popped into my head, so I have to write it! It's another SYOC in a way, except I'm starting off immediately with a set of my characters. The characters that you submit will be entered into the story later. And if I don't get characters I'm just fine :) **

Characters at the moment and form:

Name: Leah Jo

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Personality: Leah is very protective of her brother and sister ever since this whole zombie thing stated and her parents succumbed to the illness. She's tough and can kind of seem cold at first, but if you get to know her she can be nice.

Appearance: 5'9 1/2, 130 lbs, tan skin, dark hair straight hair, green eyes. Normally wearing an oversized jersey and jeans or her waitress shirt and skirt (her first outfit)

History: Lean was just arriving at work when she accidentally hit a man who was standing in the middle of the street. She rushed out to him just to find that he was a walker. She ran away from him, only to discover that there were many, many more. Ash—who was just on the street—found her and pulled her into a store, hiding behind the counter with her and another woman, Annalee. The three made their way to Leah's parents' house where they got supplies and rescued Nelly and Henry. Now, they're on their way from their small town in Alabama to Atlanta, Georgia.

Family: Mom & Dad (dead) Nelly (sister, 4 Henry (brother, 12)

Romance: Yes, dating Ash

Weapon of Choice: Handgun and survival knife

Job in group (what you think): Hunter/Gets food

Name: Nelly

Age: 4

Gender: Female

Personality: Nelly doesn't understand what's going on very well. She gets anxious a lot and keeps hold of her dolly, Dolly. (very creative, I know) Nelly is very brave and happy when she knows that she is safe.

Appearance: curly blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, skinny. Normally wearing dresses. First outfit: a white dress with pink and yellow flowers and a yellow ribbon tied in the back.

History: Henry and she were at home when their mother and father turned into walkers. They tried to attack the two children so Henry and Nelly hid in the upstairs, managing to avoid being found until Leah, Ash, and Annalee showed up.

Family: Mom & Dad (dead), Leah (sister, 21) and Henry (brother, 12)

Romance: no

Weapon of Choice: Her dolly (:D)

Job in Group: none

Name: Henry

Age: 12

Personality: Henry loved to play video games before the apocalypse. He's super brave and funny.

Appearance: dark brown, curly hair, dark eyes, tan skin. Likes to wear t-shirts and jeans.

History: Nelly and he were at home when their mother and father turned into walkers. Henry led Nelly upstairs and helped her hide from them until the other three showed up.

Family: Mom and dad (d), Nelly ( sister, age 4 Leah (sister, age 21)

Romance: no

Weapon of choice: a bat

Job in group: watch Nelly

Name: Ash

Age: 23

Personality: sweet, strong, and prepared, everyone likes Ash.

Appearance: long blonde hair, hazel eyes, tannish skin. Wears a lot of button up shirts and jeans; sort of a scruffy appearance.

History: Ash was at the local pharmacy when he heard a scream outside. He went out just to find that a man was eating a little girl. He killed the man, but the girl was long gone. He saw that Leah was in trouble (he didn't know her) and he pulled her into the building. What he hasn't told anybody was that he had recently gotten out of jail for supposed murder.

Family: Mom and dad (?) Ashley (twin sister, ?)

Romance: dating Leah

Weapon of choice: shotgun

Job in group: Leader

Name: Annalee

Age: 28

Personality: super sweet, loving, caring.

Appearance: curly red hair, hazel eyes, pale, freckled skin, nurse's uniform.

History: Annalee was working at the hospital when the disease struck. She freaked out and left quickly, driving away fast. She crashed near the pharmacy and ran inside, hiding. Ash found her minutes later.

Family: Mom (?) Dad (deadbeat), aunt (Kay, 40 [I need someone to make her])

Romance: maybe

Weapon of choice: pistol she found

Job in group: doctor, mother figure

Name: Jaime

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality: Quiet loner

Appearance: Asian, black hair, light brown eyes

History: Before all this, Jaime was a quiet student. He played basketball, was pretty average. He was taking a walk when he was attacked, not bitten, and escaped. He stole a car and began driving, but his car broke down on a back road. The group found him and took him in.

Family: Mom, Dad, (Dead)

Romance: no

Weapon of choice: shotgun (found) and bat

Job in Group: scavenger

**A total of six to eighteen people will be accepted for the story**

* * *

**Beginning (Leah POV)**

I turn on the CD player. The music plays loudly, calming me as I prepare myself for another tiring day that I will endour at work. I sing along quietly.

"Where do bad folks go when they die? They don't go to heaven where the angels fly…" I tap my fingers on the driving wheel. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man appears in front of me on the street, turning slowly to look at me. I scream and try to swerve out of the way, but I plow right into him. I steer the car to the side of the road and park it, slamming open the door and jumping out, running over to him. This _does not _look good. Blood is pouring from his back and his back legs are crushed. He's not moving.

"Are you okay?" I whisper. There's no way that he is. He has to be dead. Suddenly, he moves, slowly pushing himself off the ground. He groans and takes a step toward me. I jump back, backing up toward my car. He steps toward me.

"Don't—just stay back!" I yell. I stare at his face, which is crushed in and oozing blood. His legs are bent at horrible angles and he leaves a trail of blood as he walks. This man should not be alive. I jump into my car and start it as quickly as I can. The man scratches at the window, growling at me. The car won't start!

"No! No, no, no!" I crawl out the passenger side and take off. I see them all around me—people just like that man. One comes up from behind me. There's no way I'll make it. Suddenly, a hand grabs me and I'm pulled inside a building. I look up and see a man with blonde hair dragging me along into a pharmacy. I stand up and run after him, copying his movements, sliding behind the counter as he does, where I meet another woman. She tosses a rag at me, one already splattered with blood, and I scrub at my now-bloody uniform.

"I'm Ash," the man whispers. "This is Annalee. Stay down!" He almost yells as I begin to stand up, to examine where we are.

"Okay! I'm Leah."I lean back against the counter, shoving aside a few bags of medicine.

"Do you know what's going on?" The woman asks. I glance at her. She must be a nurse, as she's wearing pink scrubs an has a mask around her neck.

"No. Do you?" Annalee (the woman) shakes her head.

"I think we can get out if we take the employee's entrance. Take this—I got it from the shop down the street." Ash tosses me a gun and I take it, examining it. Ash jumps up quickly and leaps over the counter. I follow and Annalee takes up the end.

"Do you have a car?" Ash asks.

"Yeah but it wouldn't start." Ash nods.

"Guess we've gotta 'borrow' one. Come one—stay close." I follow right behind Ash, shooting when he yells at me to, and gratefully diving into the passenger seat of a minivan as soon as he finds one. I sink into the seat as he speeds away.

"Do you two have any idea where we are going?" Annalee asks from the back of the car, leaning forward.

"No, I don't. Any suggestions?" Ash asks.

"My parents' house? My mom was kind of a hoarder: she collected food and supplies for emergencies like this. Plus, my parents and my siblings should be there."

"Alright," Ash says, running over two of those creatures, "we'll go to your parents'." I close my eyes as he speeds away, toward the address that I had given him. All the while, I'm praying that they're safe

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" I scream as I throw open the door to my house, stepping inside. Ash is right behind me, Annalee behind him and turned to the street. As soon as I spot the pools of blood on the floor and little handprints, I freeze.

"No…" I whisper. Handprints scatter the walls, marring them. Ash lays a hand on my arm.

"We'll find out if they're alive or dead. Come one, let's move." I creep into the kitchen, Annalee right behind me, while Ash goes into the living room. I check the phone—no signal. I grab a knife out of the holder. A plate of something is in the microwave, a few paper plates sitting out on the counter. As I'm looking at the family portrait that sits in the window sill, I hear Ash swear loudly. I take off toward the living room.

My mom is in front of Ash, holding on to him. He's trying to push her off but failing at it. I raise the gun and shoot, closing my eyes as soon as I had, praying that I had shot my mom and missed Ash.

"Hey! You okay, Leah?" I open my eyes to see straight into Ash's. He has a hand on my arm. I nod, looking behind me and at the body of my mom on the floor, her head crushed. I close my eyes for a second, wishing that none of this had happened. Then I hear a scream from upstairs. A child's scream. And I run.

"Leah!" I hear. I run up the stairs. In the center of the hall, pushing on the door, is my dad. His skin is pale and sickly, and his eyes wild. He looks gross.

"Shoot him, Leah!" I hear Ash yell from the stairs as he runs up them. I can't. I can't shoot my dad. "Leah!" Ash pushes me aside and shoots my dad. I fall against the wall, crying. Annalee rushes up the stairs, a cellphone in her hand, along with a bag.

"I've got food—I'll go check in the room, okay?" Her voice is soft and reassuring. I nod. Ash sits down next to me and turns to me, watching me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No," I reply, "I am not." Ash smiles.

"Well then, I'm not the only one. It'll be alright. This'll all blow over in a few days. The vaccine will be out soon." I nod and then stand up.

"I'm going to go pack some stuff. If-if they aren't alive…come get me, I guess. If they are, I'll be in my room." I walk away from Ash and into my room, throwing two shirts and a pair of jeans and shorts in, along with a winter coat and a sweatshirt. I grab my pocket knife from my vanity, along with my photo album and old diaries. After grabbing the other stuff I need from my bathroom, I go into my parent's bedroom, where I grab a shirt of my mom's and dad's and put on my dad's watch. I wash my face off in their bathroom before going back into the hall, toward the hall closet where I grab towels, a few flashlights and batteries, duct tape, and a first aid kit. I almost drop my full backpack when my legs are grabbed. I turn around and drop to the ground, pulling my little sister, Nelly, into a hug and crying silently into her shoulder. I pull away and smile at her and Henry, who is standing behind her.

"We'll be fine," I whisper as I stand up, balancing Nelly on my hip. I sling the bag over my shoulder and walk down the hall toward Ash and Annalee.

"Where to?" Annalee asks.

"I heard on daddy's speakers that we are s'posed to go to Atlantis," Nelly says.

"That's Atlant-a, idiot," Henry says. I glare at him and he goes quiet, gripping the PSP in his hand.

"Alright, Atlanta it is. Everyone packed?" Ash asks.

"No! I need Dolly!" Annalee grabs something from the floor and holds it out: a raggedy doll with stringy blonde hair and a torn up dress. Dolly.

"Now we can go?" Ash asks with a smile.

"Now we can go!" Nelly says happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had seven entries now, and I'm really bored so I'm going to update the character list by three people. Just because you have entered and your character doesn't show up today doesn't mean that it won't ever show up. Thanks for your submissions and keep on submitting! (If you need the form look at the first chapter. If you'd like to see the characters from before, look at the first chapter)**

Jobs in Group needed: Babysitter (1)

Scout (2)

Scavenger (1)

Engineer (1-3)

Carpenter (1-3)

Name: Caleb Samuels.

'

Age: 16.

Personality: Relaxed and reserved and usually tired with good survival intincts.

Appearance: Bleached Blonde hair that goes well with his smooth, plae face. Ocean-Blue eyes that display any emotion. His eyes usually have bags from the lack of sleep that contrast to his youthful features. He is below average weight and quite lean. He likes to wear shorts and T-shirts as well as glasses to hide his eyes.

History: Caleb grew up in an orphanage, where he wasn't fostered by anybody. He lived until the day the zombies outbroke. He ran away from the orphanage many times in his youth, begging and stealing to feed himself and always carrying a knife on him just in case any danger arose. When the apocalypse began, he was steadily and methodically making his way through his town when he stumbled upon an abandoned house, he broke into the abandoned house and boarded up every room except the back room so that he could escape if need be. He lived off of the food stored in the cellar underneath the room he stayed in and was inches from death when found and saved.

Family: None.

Romance: Not exactly necesary but I don't mind. (He like sguys btw if that helps).

Weapon of choice: Pistol that was in the cellar, and if he doesn't have that he knows how to use a butcher knife.

Job in group: Organiser and Night-Watchman as he doesn't sleep very well.

Sarah Marie Tessteren

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Personality: Very sad girl that doesn't talk very much but is always willing to help people. Later on in the story she becomes more outspoken and confident in herself. She's also a geinus

Apperance: Shoulder length black hair with blue highlights and bangs, blue-lavender almond shaped eyes, a heart shaped face. She wears tight clothing thats ether black or navy blue and wears skinny jeans and she wears her parents wedding rings on a chain around her neck. She is 5'7 and weighs 120 pounds

History: When the outbreak started she was in her dorm at the university of georgia and her roommate came in saying a homeless man bit her and she fell asleep while Sarah worked on her essay for 's class then her roommate tried to eat her so she bashed her skull in with her academic achvments award. Soon after she took her car and drove to her parents house in Dublin wear she found her parents turned into walkers and she killed them and went into their basement and took her dads guns and amo (she buried them later). A few days later she met Derek who was in a car trapped by walkers she killed them with her rifle. They then hear an emergency broadcaste that tells them to go to Atlanta and after a long debaty she agree's to go there.

Family: Dana Tessteren, mother, deceased. Thomas Tessteren, father, deceased. Anna Tessteren, sister, MIA

Romance: Derek (she develops feelings for him after a few chapters)

Weapon of choice: Any of her dads guns which she carries in bag (there is 6 of them). Or a axe

Job in group: Hunter

Name: Derek Hunt

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Personality: A very strong leader and is very charasmatic and is in Sarah Marie's dept cause she saved his life. He is very protective of his people and is willing to make the hard choices

Apperance: Dark brown hair thats always messy, soft chocalate brown eyes and a light tan and is very musculer. He wears a black t-shirt and a hoodie with jeans

History: He grew up on a farm and very far from anyone else and he went to run some errands in town when his car was overrun by walkers and Sarah Marie saved his life. When they got back to the farm it was abandened and his parents were gone.

Family: Jolene Hunt, mother MIA, Jacob Hunt, father MIA.

Romance: He devolps feelings for Sarah Marie before your group finds them

Weapon of choice:a bat or gun

Job in group: Nightwatchmen

* * *

Meetin Caleb - Annalee's POV

Using a gun is hard. Holding a gun is hard. Aiming a gun is harder. But the hardest part about a gun is reloading it. At least, for me it is. And that isn't good when you have no bullets and a Biter is coming at you.

"Anna, hurry!" Nelly screams. I fumble with the bullets, trying to figure out how to put them in the gun. It's no use-I don't know how to do this! I wasted my bullets and now I'm going to die. We're both going to die.

"Move, idiot!" Leah screams from behind me. I duck down, pulling Nelly with me and shielding her with my body. Leah shoots the gun and it hits the Biter in the head. It falls to the ground, dead for good. Leah turns to me, handing me the gun that I had dropped. I take it from her, along with six bullets.

"How do you-how'd you learn to load it? And shoot?" Leah smiles.

"My dad hunted some. He taught me how to shoot a shotgun. I took what I knew from there and put it to use with this. I'll show you later." Leah turns around and shoots a second walker that was attempting to make it over the barricade that we had made in Leah's house. It slumps down, it's limp body sliding down the dresser, leaving a trail of blood. Henry is backed up against the wall behind me, clutching his PSP and a baseball bat. A car honks from the back of the house and Nelly and Henry take off toward the back door. I grab two of the five bags and sling it over my shoulder, running at full speed.

"Run faster! I can't hold them off forever!" Leah screams as she shoots two more biters. I slam open the door and run the short distance to the minivan. Ash is in the front, Nelly and Henry are sitting in the back, flushed and crouched low in the seats. I slide in next to them, locking the doors behind me. Leah rushes out soon after, followed by three or four biters. I don't pay attention to that fact, I focus on getting the door open for her so she can jump in safely. As soon as she does, Ash takes off, driving over a few biters and passed broken down cars. Too soon, Nelly complains about being hungry. That's when I realize that the food bag was left at the house. I swear.

"What?" Leah asks, turning around in the seat, not even wincing when we drive over another biter.

"I forgot the food bag." Leah closes her eyes.

"So, we have no food, only clothes?" I nod. How could I have done that? I am an idiot!

"We'll stop somewhere farther on. I think we can manage a few more hours." I nod and sit back against the seat, watching the houses become sparser as we drive on through the town, passed Macy's and HyVee, passed my old neighborhood. When the sun sinks lower in the sky and the biters are seen less and less, Ash pulls up at a house and parks the car.

"We're gonna get food. Don't think they can take much longer without complainin'." Ash slips out of the car.

"Get under the seat and stay there," I tell Nelly and Henry. Henry immediately complies, but Nelly hesitates, clutching her doll.

"But what if you don't come back?" Nelly asks.

"I will. Leah will, too. We will all be fine." Nelly smiles weakly and then nods, climbing out of her seat and laying down underneath of it. I join Leah and Ash outside the car, shut the doors, and follow them. Ash leads us to the front door. He hesitates before knocking. There's no reply. Leah and I check the windows, but each one is boarded up and then covered with a blanket, which is suprisingly quick work. Going around back, we find a non-blocked door and carefully go inside, Ash in the front, Leah to the right, me to the left.

"Anyone here?" Ash calls out. There's no reply. We split up, Leah going to the kitchen and Ash toward the upstairs. I walk around the room we entered-a living room, it seems-and then down the hall. I turn the corner and come across a door. I knock once. If I make enough noise and there's biters, they'll probably come. At least, that seems like what's been happening.

Behind the door is a creak, which makes me jump. I carefully open it, and find myself face-to-face with a pistol.

"You bit?" Is the only thing I hear before I'm shoved out of the way. I hit the floor with a loud thump, my ears ringing and head pounding.

"Ouch!" I say, sitting up. I look up. There's a boy with bleached blonde hair standing in front of Ash, who had, apparently, shoved me out of the way.

"Who are you?" Ash demands.

"Who are you?" The boy replies. Ash sighs.

"I'm Ash. Not bit. That's Anna, on the ground. Not bit. You?"

"I'm Caleb, not bit. What are you doing here?" The boy steps back.

"I'm lookin' for food. You?"

"I found this old place. Secured it. There's a bunch of food in the cellar. I'm sure we can share." The boy-Caleb-looks exhausted. He gives a weak smile and holds his hand out to the room he came from, revealing a set of stairs. "Want to check it out?" Ash nods. I manage to stand up. Leah appears in the doorway and I shake my head. She steps back, hiding behind a couch. I follow Ash and Caleb down the stairs, my eyes opening in amazement as soon as I see the room.

The walls have multiple shelves scattered across them, each holding multiple cans. Packs of water are in the corner, and energy bars and jars of olives are stacked in boxes. Duffel bags are piled in a box, and a pistol lies in the middle of the concrete floor.

"Wow..." I say.

"You can have what you want on one condition." Caleb smiles.

"What's the condition?" Ash asks, wary.

"I can come with." Caleb grabs his pistol from the ground.

"Fine!" I say, at the same time as Ash says, "Why?"

"I need some help. I could get along pretty well by myself, but it's gonna end up being hard. If I come with you I can help you out, watch at night and stuff." Ash seems thoughtful for a moment, or at least as thoughtful as he can seem, before he finally decides.

"You can come with. Start packing." We get to work.

* * *

Finding

Finding Sarah and Derek

Jaime POV

"No!" I yell as my car rolls to a stop, empty. I'm on an empty back road, all alone. With no gas. And death moans coming from down the road. I'm dead meat.

I turn on the radio, listening to the emergency broadcasts telling us to go to Atlanta. I open the car door, wishing it wasn't so hot out. Slumping down in my seat, I close my eyes.

Sarah POV

"Do you know where we're going?" Derek asks.

"Not really," I reply, glancing in the mirror, checking to see if any walkers are following. None. I glance at the gas-full. But the battery isn't doing so good.

"Pull onto that road." Derek points to an empty-looking backroad to my right. I do what he says, pulling onto the road. A couple hundred feet in front of us is a parked car. I pull up next to it, only to discover a dead-looking boy in the front seat.

"Hello?" I ask, rolling down the window.

Jaime POV

I'm startled awake by someone talking to me. I open my eyes and come face to face with a car, where a girl and a boy are sitting, staring at me.

"Hello?" I croak back, sitting up. "You have gas?" I ask as soon as I come to my senses. They nod.

"Yeah, but our car battery is about to die." The boy looks at me with guarded eyes.

"We can combine, I guess. Well, if you want me to come with you, I guess." I grab my bag and put it on.

"Yeah, I guess. How much gas?" The girl asks.

"Uh, 30 miles worth. There's a gas station 35 miles up, and the car might make it there."

"Do you know how to get to Atlanta?" The boy asks.

"Yeah. But to make me feel better about, like, getting in your car, can I get your names?" The girl and boy glance at each other.

"I'm Sarah. He's Derek. You are?" Sarah smiles at me.

"I'm Jaime." I slide out of the car. Derek opens the door for me and I climb in, shutting it and locking it behind me.

"Jay-mee," Sarah says, pronouncing my name slowly. "I knew someone named Jaimee once..." She trails off as she turns to the road.

"Go straight. You'll see it as soon as you get within a few miles." Sarah nods and starts driving.

**It was pretty short this time, sorry! I didn't know what exactly I was going to do with this chapter before I started typing. I'll try to make chapters longer later on. And don't forget to review and submit :D**

**Au Revoir, BlissaLee**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am still accepting entries! I have accepted the following characters and they may or may not show up in this chapter.**

**Cadence Porter  
**

**Doctor Stephan Goddard  
**

**The Sheppard Family (Mary, Christopher and Eve)  
**

**Rodrigo and Victoria Lima  
**

**Carly Moller  
**

**Thanks for your submissions so far! I still need a few more :) Well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

She's hurt - Ash POV

"We've got to get moving," I say, slinging two duffel bags over my shoulder. Anna grabs one and Caleb grabs two. "Biters will discover us soon." I begin walking up the stairs, leading the three through the house and to the car. I toss the duffel bags in the trunk and walk around to the driver's side. Anna and Caleb go to the back, leaving only three seats empty.

"Where's Leah?" Henry asks, sliding out from under the seat. I turn to the passenger side, slowly recognizing that I hadn't seen her since before we met Caleb.

"I saw her hiding behind a couch when we met Caleb. She wasn't there when we came back up..." Nelly starts to cry.

"We'll find her," I say, meaning it. Then I hear a scream from upstairs.

* * *

Leah POV

I knew that I shouldn't have gone upstairs without my gun. I knew that I shouldn't have and I still did. And now, I was probably going to die or get bit.

The biter was advancing on me quickly. It was probably someone's mom in a previous life. Her blonde hair was still sort of blonde, but it had some blood in the ends up it. Blood dribbled from her mouth and onto her light blue blouse and khaki high-waist shorts. She didn't have a bite mark and her eyes were still bloodshot, so she probably turned by the disease that people were getting. Enough thinking about that.

"Ash!" I scream, backing up against the wall. I look around the room. A table is to my right, a vanity to my left. the vanity has a ton of potential weapons, but there's no way I can get to it in time.

The biter growls and advances on me, reaching its arms out and grabbing for me. I press against the window, trying to get it open. It slowly starts to and I scream again, feeling along the windowsill. My hands run over something that feels like wood, and I pick it up and swing it at the biter. It turns out to be a small board, probably used to hold the window up. Whatever it was, it bought me enough time to open the window all the way and slide out, onto the small portion of roof. What now?

"Ash! Anna!" I scream, edging along the narrow roof. I can see them in the car, about twenty feet below me.

"Leah! You gotta jump!" Ash is yelling at me now. If I jump, I'll probably break something. If I don't, the biter will probably get me. I take a deep breath, and jump.

* * *

Ash POV

Leah jumps and lands wrong, directly on top of her arm. She's broken it-I can immediately tell that.  
Anna and I rush out of the car and over to her.

"Leah?" Anna asks. Leah nods and continues breathing in deeply.  
"You're doing good. Keep it up." Anna reaches for her arm, running her hand along it. Leah winces.

"It's broken, isn't it?" Leah asks.

"Yeah. We have to get something to set it with. Our best bet would be a hospital..." Anna glances up at me. I shake my head. I have no clue where a hospital within a safe distance is.

"There's a small clinic in twenty miles," Caleb says, standing right out side of the car.

"We really need to go there." Anna sits back up, away from Leah.

"Then we'll go. Come on." I sit in the passenger seat, telling Caleb to drive after making sure he can drive. Ten minutes later, we're at the clinic.

"We can't all go in. We don't know what's in there," Leah says from the back. I nod.

"Alright...Caleb, you and Leah stay in the car. Anna and I will head in." I grab my gun and shove it in my pocket, throwing open the door and climbing out. Anna says something to the kids and then follows me.

"Stay close to my back." I slowly open the double doors to the clinic, tapping on the wall to see if any biters are gonna come running. One does, and I easily shoot it down.

"I'll go to the front desk to check for supplies. You head to the back." Anna turns to me, asking if that was okay. I nod, heading down the hall that connects to the circular waiting room. Anna heads to the desk, rifling through papers and bending down, looking at a shelf. I edge down the white hall, toward the first door I see.

I push open the door. It's an examining room, with a bed in the right corner and machines in the left. A few shelves are underneath a counter and I go to those, looking for anything useful. I find some Tylenol and take that, shoving it in my pocket. I examine the bed, and find nothing but a few spots of blood. Leaving that room, I go to the next. It looks identical, but the sheets in here are soaked through with blood and blood is splattered on the opposite wall. I don't find any medicine in that room, so I go to the next. This room is set up in the same way, except there are more shelves. I find a first aid kit and some more painkiller. The next room is the worst, though.

It smells horrible and is pitch dark. Anything good be in here. Feeling along the wall, I manage to find the light switch. I flip it on, and almost back out of the room. A dead biter is strapped to the bed, its eyes open. The skin is grey and sickly, the eyes bloodshot. Its fingers are holding tight to the sheets, even in death. Formally, it was a woman, as it is wearing a blue gown and long hair in a loose bun. A single shot had killed the monster, right through the eyes and into the back of the bed. It smells horrible and looks pitiful.

Slowly, I tear my eyes away from the dead body and make my way across the room cautiously, trying to avoid the blood on the floor at all costs. I grab something labeled Metronidazole and back out of the room and right into someone else. Someone who presses a gun to my neck.

"Don't move," the man says. I don't. But someone else does, and they bring the man down.

"Found what I needed. Seems like you found something too." Anna is pointing her gun at the man who's lying on the ground. He puts his arms behind his head.

"I don't mean any harm-I was just making sure you weren't bit." Behind me, there's a gun shot. I turn, just to see a girl with curly black hair shooting down a biter. She spins around and walks toward the three of us, pointing her gun. Her face holds a tight smile.

"Please let the doctor up." Please? Anna moves away from the man on the ground, a perplexed look on her face. The girl walks toward him, holding out a hand. The man on the ground takes it and stands. She crosses her arms across her chest and looks at me. After a moment of silence, she introduces herself.

"I'm Cadence. That's Doctor Stephen." Cadence regards me with a cautious look.

"I'm Ash. This is Anna." Cadence smiles slightly.

"Why are you here? We've been hiding out for a while and no one's showed up."

"The radio said to go to Atlanta, though, why are you here?" Doctor Stephen smiles.

"I was working at the hospital. My wife...died. I came here to see if anyone needed my help. The hospital's done for, but this place only had a few." I nod.

"Our friend broke here arm. We came to get some stuff for her." Cadence glances into the room I had left and outside, toward the dark sky.

"Fine. You need to get inisde, though. It's dark. That's when the biters come out," Cadence says, pointing down the hall. "We set up camp in a few offices. They're all cleared out and have couches and stuff." I nod.

"I'll go get the rest."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Au Revoir, **

**BlissaLee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update-I've been really busy. I am still accepting entries! I have accepted the following characters and they may or may not show up in this chapter.**

**The Sheppard Family**

**Same Crane**

**Rodrigo and Vitoria Lima**

**Carly Moller**

** These characters are already in the story (Not including mine)**

**Caleb Samuels**

**Sarah Tessen**

**Derek Hunt**

**Cadence Porter**

**Doctor Stephen Goddard**

* * *

**Trapped**

Cadence POV

I stare at the stars and flickering street lamps, leaning forward and away from the hard back of the office chair that I'm in. Everything is completely silent, which makes me uneasy. I'm used to the loud noises of the city; from the time the sun rises there's car horns and people yelling. The sun's always shining bright until you fall asleep, exhausted from a long day at work. Or, if it's a weekend, playing video games with your friends all day. None of that happens anymore, and it's only been three days since the disease spread. We're lucky if the power works for more than a few minutes, or if we even hear another person's voice rather than a dying scream.

_Crash!_ I'm jolted out of my thoughts by a loud noise coming from down the hall. I slip on a pair of sweatpants over my shorts and quietly open the door to the small office that I've been staying in. After checking the two other offices and making sure that no one was missing from the rooms and possibly out in the lobby, making noise, I grab a flashlight and edge down the hall. Slowly and carefully, making sure to make little noise, I step into the lobby. I can't see any movement in the pitch blackness of the room, so I'm forced to turn my flashlight on. I lay my hand on top of it slightly so that there isn't too much light. With a careful hand I move the flashlight around the room, until it glints off of shattered glass on the floor. I raise the flashlight right into the eyes of three walkers, each pounding on the window. I almost drop the flashlight but manage to catch it and tuck it into my pocket. I pull the couch over and put it in front of the window, blocking the walkers' view of the inside-that is, if they actually see inside.

_Crash!_ Another window shatters from my right. I spin around. More walkers there. Another window breaks, and another. We must be surrounded.

Grabbing the flashlight and the gun that we keep by the door, I run to the office where Ash and his group are staying. I throw the door open.

"What's going on?" Leah croaks, shining a flashlight in my direction. Ash turns to me from the chair he was sitting in, away from the book on the wooden table.

"We are surrounded by walkers!" I whisper-yell. Henry sits up and rubs his eyes. Nelly stays fast asleep, even as Leah bolts up and grabs her gun and flashlight.

"Show me!" She demands. I dash down the hall and into the lobby, where almost every window is broken, where walker arms and hands are reaching through. Soon enough, they'll figure out that one at a time they can get into here.

"Oh, my gosh..." Leah whispers. She turns off her flashlight and rushes back to the office. With her voice only a whisper, she tells Ash everything. He nods at something she says.

"We need to get the kids hidden for now, until we can come up with a better plan. For now, we should work on blocking the hallway off. There's probably no way we can save the lobby," Ash says. I agree and go into the office I was staying in. Huffing and grunting I manage to push the large couch out and into the hall. I sweep my flashlight through the lobby. The walkers are all straining to push themselves through. A few are gathered at the double doors, knocking their hands and even heads against them. I hear Ash behind me so I move out of the way. After he pushes his couch in front of mine, I help him pick it up and stack it on top. This blocks most of the hallway, but it isn't stable enough. We end up pushing two tables and another couch and recliner in front of that pile, and then a chair in front of each examining room's door. It won't hold forever, but it'll hold long enough for us to come up with a plan of escape. I lead Ash back to the office where everyone had gathered to start thinking.

**Vitoria POV**

"I don't think we're going the right way, but we'll get there sometime, right?" I ask, turning to Rodrigo, who's driving our small sports car.

"I think we're going the right way...we just have to get through this town." Rodrigo pulls into a small town and drives slowly through the streets. Not a biter in sight, which is weird, but good for us.

"Oh, my," I whisper as we pass a building that says it's a clinic. Biters surround it, knocking against the windows and walls. Two manage to climb into the building. "If someone is in there, we need to help them." Rodrigo glances over at the biters surrounding the building.

"Alright. We'll help." He pulls the car into a parking lot nearby. I take my gun and he takes his. He loads it and points it at the biters, but I stop him.

"If we shoot away from them, they might follow the sound. If we shoot toward them, they'll go after us." Rodrigo nods. We both begin shooting at buildings across from us, leading most of the biters away. The ones that are left we shoot.

"Stay quiet and move in," Rodrigo whispers to me. I smile and slowly begin to make my way to the building, carefully stepping through the doors.

"Hola?" I say, barely louder than a whisper.

**Cadence POV**

"Hola?" Someone yells from behind the furniture baricade. They-from the sound of it, a female-have a heavy accent. Spanish, maybe?

"Is anyone there?" A different voice. Leah runs toward the furniture.

"Yes! We're here! Is it cleared out over there?" Leah pulls a chair off of the stack. A woman's face pokes through the hole. She smiles.

"If you can get this furniture down, we can get to our car! How many of you are there? I'm sure we can all fit!" The other person from the side that the woman is on is pulling down furniture. Half a couch later and a man's face shows. His face is more serious and he remains silent.

"We have 6 people, including me." The woman's face falls slightly.

"Well, we only have five seats in our car, but that includes me and my husband. I'm sure we can find a way, though!"

"We have a car," Leah says from behind me. I turn to her.

"We only have one more seat though. Cadence could ride with us and we could send one with you, right?" The woman nods.

"Oh, and I'm Vitoria. That's my husband, Rodrigo!" The woman points at the man next to her, who mutters a 'hi'.

"Let's get moving, then." Leah walks back to the offices.

"So...how'd you get here?" I ask Vitoria. Rodrigo works on pulling the last couch out of the way.

"Oh! I won Who Wants to be a Millionare and then Rodrigo and I married. Now we're on our honeymoon, but it isn't going as planned. That's okay, though, because we're meeting new people. I love meeting new people!" Vitoria beams at me.

"That's nice?" I reply, not quite sure what to say. "We're trying to make our way to Atlanta. What about you?"

"Oh, us too! We can go all the way to Atlanta together!" If Ash doesn't kill her for her optimism. I don't see Ash getting along well with her...

"Hey. We're ready. We need to move." Ash pushes passed me and leads Henry to the door. He holds his gun up, loaded and ready to shoot.

"I'll go on Ash's right. Cadence, to his left. Nelly, Anna, and Henry in the middle, Rodrigo and Vitoria cover the back," Leah says. She takes her place. "Ready, set, go." We take off, hurrying to the cars. A walker throws itself at me-the only one I've seen except for the group by a few crashed windows, which Vitoria assured me was from the two shooting over there-and I barely manage to throw it off and away from Nelly, who had latched herself to my side. The walker falls to the ground and Rodrigo, who was behind me, shoots it in the head. We run passed it and to the cars. I jump into a minivan that Leah yelled was theirs, pulling Nelly in after me. I slam the door shut after Henry. Anna jumps in next to him and Ash and Leah in the front. Ash and Leah leap into the car next, Ash into the driver's seat and Leah in the passengers. Ash pulls the car out of the parking lot, the tires screeching on the ground as friction catches up. Behind us, a sleek red car follows. I lean against the window, watching the tiny town and its citizens, now walkers, move away.

**-Sorry this took so long! And remember to submit your own survivor! **

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really tired and leaving on vacation tomorrow, so this is going to be short. Sorry! Oh, and for now I'm not accepting anymore characters. But pleeeaaase review :)**

**The Sheppard Family**

**Sam Crane (Idk why I added an 'e' to this name before.)**

**Carly Moller**

**Andrew Williams & Nessie Williams**

**Ava "Silver" Lin**

** These characters are already in the story (Not including mine)**

**Caleb Samuels**

**Sarah Tessen**

**Derek Hunt**

**Cadence Porter**

**Doctor Stephen Goddard**

**Rodrigo & Vitoria **

* * *

**What Now?**

**Jaime POV (remember him? I almost forgot about him)**

"So, what now?" Sarah asks. The gas station was empty. Not even a car in sight.

"I don't know. Wait here? Hope someone else who is friendly comes along?" I rub the back of my neck.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," Derek mumbles. I sigh.

"No use standing outside like walker bait. Let's check out the store itself," Sarah says. I nod in agreement and lead the two forward, my gun raised.

"Knock once," Derek says. I raise an eyebrow but knock anyway. I wait a few seconds before beginning to open the door, only to be met by at least six walkers. And that's what I could see.

"Back up! Back up!" I yell, shoving Sarah away. I take off running. When I'm by the car I turn around and almost scream. Derek is on the ground, a walker on top of him. Sarah is running my way, oblivious to the scene unfolding. I check my number of bullets. One. Shoot.

**Ava "Silver" POV**

I zoom down the road on my black and silver motercycle, my ebony hair flying behind me. A smirk is plastered on my face. I've always wanted to ride one of these and now I get to.

Since I suddenly get the urge to have a drink of water, I park my motercycle on the side of the road and take a sip from my waterbottle. A gas station is a few hundred feet ahead, perfect distance to walk to if I decide I'm too hungry to hunt. Since the sun is startiing to go down, I choose to set up camp where I am. I take my blanket from my bag, lay it on the motercycle so that there's enough room to hide under it, Set my gun next to me, and lay down. Before I can get any sleep, though, I hear a yell coming from the gas station up ahead. I stand up and begin making my way toward it.

**Jaime POV**

I yell for help, even though that's unlikely. Derek is being attacked, barely keeping himself from being bit. Sarah is freaking out, and I'm trying to figure out how to help him without drawing the attention of the other ten walkers, more or less.

Suddenly, from behind me, there is a gun shot. The walker attacking Derek falls to the ground, odd blood seeping from its head. Derek scrambles up, grabs his gun, and runs over to us. I turn around to see who our hero is. A girl who can't be older than fourteen is standing in front of me. She has wavy ebony hair, brown eyes with red and gold flecks and a gun in her hand. She's wearing tall black boots, jeans, and a black jacket over a white t-shirt. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Done staring, nerd-o?" The girl asks, annoyed. I blink a couple times and nod. She smiles slightly before sticking out her hand. "I'm Ava. Call me silver, though. Oh, and watch out behind you." I spin around just in time to dodge a walker attempting to attack me. Silver laughs.

"Let's get to work," she says, brushing back her hair and leaning against the car.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's short. I'll try to update a longer chapter next week or so. Please review :?) (I didn't mean to put the ? in the smiley face but it looks kinda cool :D**


End file.
